The Sound of Music
by inlike12
Summary: lenxhino. know the movie "the sound of music"? well, this is sorta like that. read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Sound of Music

"HINO-SAN?"

A woman in her mid-twenties, flaming red hair messily done up in a bun held with two Number 2 pencils, looked up from her desk.

"Yes, Nakamura-sensei?"

"Principal Kaito wants to see you before you leave for the university. I don't know what it's about, though..."

"Arigato, Nakamura-sensei," Hino smiled. "My classes don't start for another two hours, anyway. I'll go see him now."

Hino Kahoko, now an adult living in Tokyo, was an elementary school music teacher who studied music at the university after her classes. Fresh out of college, Hino still burst with energy and charisma, her positive nature and endearing clumsiness making her a favorite among both her students and coworkers at the school. In fact, some male teachers and students had already developed crushes on her in just a few weeks after her arrival. She still played the violin well; considering the stress college was on people, it was a miracle she had still found the time to practice. Sometimes Hino, or Hino-sensei to her students, would play them a song or two as a treat, or tell them stories of her days in the concourse at the famous Seiso Academy. Their favorite was always Ave Maria. The girls would immediately beg her to play that when she asked them what song they wanted. The boys would groan, complaining about the "sappiness", but they'd listen intently all the same. Of course, they also wanted to hear stories of what the famous Len Tsukimori and Tsuchiura Ryoutaro used to be like in their teenaged years; it highly fascinated them the way their music teacher was a schoolmate those famous musical stars.

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura, surprisingly, often collaborated for concerts. The shows they gave were always full, concert halls packed with musical connoisseurs and amateurs alike. No one would have believed that the two were, in fact, bitter rivals in their high school years. Hihara was now a celebrity in Japan, starring in dramas and movies and commercials. Yunoki was, as expected, working for the family business, while Fuyuumi and Shimizu were both seniors at Julliard, the famous performing arts college in America.

Hino briskly knocked on the door of the principal's office and was ushered in by his secretary.

"Hold on please, Hino-sensei, Principal Kaito is just finishing up a call."

"Is that Hino-sensei, Amane-san? Please send her in," a deep voice called from inside the room.

"You can go in now, dear," the secretary said to her kindly, with a look that vaguely resembled pity. But why?

"Ah, Hino-san. Please, have a seat." The principal cleared his throat.

"Is anything the matter, sir?" Hino asked as she settled into the chair facing Principal Kaito's desk.

"Well…Hino, as you know, our music program is being funded by the government. Our school had been one of the lucky few chosen to participate in the experimental music program," the principal said. "Well, recently, due to the, er, global economic recession…budgets have been cut."

Hino's heart sank. Clearly, this was not good news.

"Due to this…er…lack of funding…we've been forced to let go of some…staff. I'm sorry, Hino-san."

Hino Kahoko discovered, there was, in fact, a place lower than rock bottom—abyss of hell. She felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Her job! "I-it's—I understand, Principal Kaito."

"Your last day is at the end of the month, in a week from now, Hino-san. I'm quite sorry."

Hino walked out of the school, still reeling from the news. Her job! What was she going to do now? Scratch the first part—Hino Kahoko, now an adult living in Tokyo, was currently unemployed.

Hino's university classes that day passed in a blur. She had been scolded by her professors for not paying close attention several times now, and all her classmates noticed the change in her as well. She told them, of course, and they were all sympathetic, but no one could give a definite solution. Classes had already been going on for a semester; no school would be looking for a teacher this late in the year, and with budget cuts, who knows how she was going to find a new job?

It was already quite late when Hino finished up at the university, and as she quickly packed up her music scores and violin, all she could think about was the nice, warm bath that awaited her at home. She walked briskly down the halls, partly due to anticipation and to ward off the autumn cold that threatened to seep in if she didn't keep moving. Hino was just about to reach the doors of the building when a voice called from behind her.

"Hino?"

It was one of her music professors, sticking his salt-and-pepper head out of his office. "Would you come here a minute?"

_Sigh. _Hino turned around and walked back to the yellow-white glow seeping out the glass of the door to her professor's office, wondering what he could want with her.

"You called, Sensei?"

"Yes, have a seat, Hino," he gestured to the chair in front of him.

_This feels incredibly like déjà vu…after what happened today, I won't be surprised if he were to start reprimanding me on my lack of focus and kick me out of college._

"So. I hear you lost your job?" He raised an eyebrow at her and twiddled with his pen.

"Yes, sir," Hino heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry I've been so out of it today, I was just worried about it. I promise I'll do better tomorrow."

"Now, now, Hino, there's nothing to apologize about. It's completely normal for that to happen. I was actually looking to help you."

Hino looked up from the loose thread she had been pulling off the chair, bright eyes lit up with hope. "Really, sensei?"

"Yes. I was just on the phone with Kanazawa—he was a teacher of yours in Seiso, am I right?"

Hino nodded and the professor continued. "Well, he's been keeping tabs on all of you since you graduated—don't look at me like that, Kanazawa DOES care, you know," he chuckled.

"So, as I was saying, Kanazawa was telling me that he heard Tsukimori and Tsuchiura were coming back from Europe to live in Japan again."

"Oh? Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Yes. And, as you know, Tsukimori has 2 children, right?"

"Yes…"

"How would you like to nanny his kids?"

Tsukimori, during his studies in Europe after the concourse, had met someone. She was quite a beauty, a Eurasian girl with yellow hair and sea green eyes shaped like almonds. Named Michiko, she was a year older than Len and studied the viola. They had hit it off immediately, and were soon going out. Right after college, their respective careers in music flourishing, Tsukimori and Michiko got married in a small but talked-about ceremony in a church in Paris. Soon after, a bright-eyed girl with deep blue hair became the newest addition to their family, and 3 years later, a boy followed. Unfortunately, Michiko died in a plane crash just a year after. She had been on her way back from a concert tour around Asia. Tsukimori drew himself and his family back from the public eye after that. He was rarely seen out, always practicing for concerts. It was during this time that Tsuchiura, also a famous pianist, proposed to him that they perform together. They had been at it for a year in Europe, and were now coming back to Japan. Permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How would you like to nanny his kids?"

Hino gaped at her professor in unconcealed shock. Tsukimori? Tsukimori's kids? Nanny? Nanny Tsukimori's kids?

The professor, oblivious to this, went on. "Not _nanny_, per se, since the kids ARE already old enough to get on without one. Just someone to watch over them, make sure they're fed, bathed, do their homework, all that. Tsukimori Len is hardly ever around, so, you know…"

He looked uneasily at his pupil. Hino was still staring at him, as though she had gone catatonic with shock. He wagged his pen between her eyes, trying to get her to snap out of it. "The pay's not bad, you know, and his kids couldn't possibly be that bad…"

She blinked out of her trance and looked at him, surprised. "No! I wasn't—I mean—it's not that I don't want to, I just don't know if Tsukimori-kun would approve of me taking care of his kids. I like kids, but considering…" she trailed away.

"What?"

"Well, I can't say that I've been the most responsible girl he's known…"

Hino recalled all the times she'd earned his scornful, reprimanding gaze because of what she'd done. Always being late, throwing water on him…blistering her feet… After all those years, she still blushed when she recalled that night when he put bandages on the backs of her feet after that concert… It was true that, back then, she might have had a…teeny weeny crush on the blue-haired boy, but it had been, what, seven, eight years since she'd seen him. Surely those feelings were gone.

"Oh, I'm sure Tsukimori will approve of having someone he knows take care of his kids. Besides, you're a teacher. You know what you're doing. I'll call Kanazawa now, tell him you'll take the job."

"We-elll…." Hino twiddled her thumbs uneasily. She still wasn't sure about this. Tsukimori's kids…

"You can go now, Hino-san. I'll talk to you tomorrow. It's getting late."

She sighed. That was that, then. "Alright. Arigato, sensei. Goodbye."

Hino walked back out the halls, thinking about everything that had happened that day. She smiled to herself. _I wonder what his kids are like…_

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura settled back into their plush leather seats on the airplane. It had been quite a while since their high school days, but the two musical geniuses were still quite handsome. Tsuchiura's hair had grown out of its short, cropped style, and he now wore it in a small ponytail. He was still quite buff, since he'd still made it a point to play soccer at least twice a week, even with his busy rehearsal schedules. Tsukimori, on the other hand, had grown thinner since his days at Seiso. His blue hair was still a brilliant shade of cerulean, still soft, still perfectly groomed, but his face had become more angular. If he'd looked mature in high school, this Tsukimori had the air of a diplomat. Refined, cultured, and with a permanent scowl on his face.

"Aah, feels good to be going home, right, Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura turned to over at his companion, who had been reading The New York Times. They were, of course, in the first class section of the airplane, and, as celebrities, had been allowed to board earlier to avoid making the commotion that would surely ensue once everyone else on the plane got word that _the _Tsukimori Len and_ the _Tsuchiura Ryotaro were on the plane as well.

"Mmm," was the violinist's only reply. Suddenly, they heard an increasingly loud squabble in front of them.

"No—"

"Come onn—"

"No!"

"Give it to me—"

"But I was first!"

Tsukimori quietly folded his paper and cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

The noise in front of them immediately subsided. Tsukimori unbuckled his seatbelt, got out of the chair, and walked towards the front, where the noise had come from. He eyed the two noisemakers, a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and a smaller boy with blue hair and sea green eyes. They grew stiffer as his stern eyes passed over them, backs straight as wooden planks, hands tightly folded at their laps. A few feet away, Tsuchiura turned his head from the window of the plane and sighed to himself as he watched them.

"Kaoru. Sei."

"Yes, father," the two children said automatically, their trembling voices betraying their frozen, militaristic form.

Tsukimori's eyes fell on the object they had been arguing over, a small, bright yellow plane made of plastic that had been given to them, presumably by a stewardess. He picked it up from the floor between them and placed it in the jacket pocket of his suit, deciding to ignore the crestfallen looks of his children.

"I should like to remind you two that, in the future, you are to refrain from making any commotion concerning trifle objects, whether in public or in private, am I clear?"

"Yes, father."

"Good," he said, walking back to his seat, pretending to ignore the look Tsuchiura gave him.

"You didn't have to be that harsh, you know," Tsuchiura said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The violinist picked up his paper and resumed poring over the business section.

"They're just kids. You can't expect them to act like adults, even if you probably DID use to act that way."

"They are my children; I should be given the right to raise them in the manner I wish."

His cold tone signaled the end of their conversation, and Tsuchiura sighed as he turned back to look at the glimmering white and orange lights around the runway. _You're not the only one who lost Michiko, Tsukimori. Kaoru and Sei needed her too._ Tsuchiura turned back to face the front of the plane, and decided to give his dessert to the kids after their meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Len! Welcome home!" Hamai Misa waved at her son as she and her husband waited for them to come nearer. Near them there were joyful "Ryou!"s as Tsuchiura's siblings were greeting him.

"Hello mother, father," Tsukimori said as he kissed Misa and hugged his father. "Children, say hello to your grandparents." Kaoru and Sei didn't need any encouragement. They immediately latched themselves to their ojiisan and obasan and greeted them with angelic smiles.

"My grandchildren are so thin! My, my, Len, have you been feeding them at all?" Hamai Misa mockingly wagged a finger at her son, which earned giggles from the kids.

"I'm sure Len has been a good father to these two," said his dad smilingly. "Come on, then, I'm sure you're all tired from your flight. We'd better get on home."

"Bye, Uncle Ryo! See you!" Sei and Kaoru waved at Tsuchiura as they walked with grandfather to the car.

"See you tomorrow, then," Len said as he looked at his watch. "We still have to talk to the organizers for the next concert about the— "

"Hold on," Tsuchiura cut him off with a look of disbelief. "You want to get back to work already? We've only been in Japan one day! Don't you want to spend some time off first? Maybe bond with the kids?"

Tsukimori stared at him blankly. The pianist sighed.

"Get some rest, man. Geez. You're working yourself to the ground. I have to go home now. See you tomorrow." With that, Tsuchiura spun on his heels and walked back to where his family was waiting for him.

In the car, Tsukimori glanced out the window as the familiar sights passed him in a blur. The billboards with kanji, the Lawson convenience stores, still brightly lit, even the street lights were wonderfully different. _Yes, different. It DOES feel good to be back. Away from Europe. Away from…_

Flashback

_Eleven pm. An empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Papers strewn on the floor. Drops of alcohol wrinkling the sheet music on the desk. A sole lamp. Blurry. Things were so blurry—but the date. The calendar. Still so clear. Why was it so clear? October 25. Stumbling. Where is the door? THUD. What did I hit? Hurts. Head hurts. Who opened the door? Why is it sideways? "Tsuchiura? Kaoru?" The light is blinding._

That incident on the night of Michiko's death anniversary had been particularly bad. He had been able to control it before, but that day…on the anniversary of her death…that day he had passed by the bridge. The bridge he'd walked on with her countless times. Their first date. Their second and third and fourth. It was THEIR bridge. He'd asked her to marry him on that stone gray structure. They'd walked Kaoru on it countless times. She loved looking at the ducks float past below them. But Sei…Sei had never seen the ducks swim across. She'd died. When Tsuchiura found him on the floor, a frightened Kaoru about to burst into tears, the German nanny padding towards her to take her back to the room, he'd felt nothing.

The next day, Tsuchiura had called his parents and asked them to make arrangements. They were all going to go back to Japan. His friend had been incredibly angry with him. "You were passed out drunk on the floor! The room was a mess, you were making so much noise, and thudding around…Kaoru was terrified!" He had said nothing. It was true. But what could he do? That place had held too many memories. He did have to get away.

The children had no trouble accepting that, especially since Tsuchiura had been the one to tell them. It was a piece of cake. Kaoru and Sei loved 'Uncle Ryou', Sei especially. Kaoru could still remember a time when Len had been a happy father, a funny, loving one, who would tuck her in and play her lullabies on his violin. Sei had been so young when she died, when he died too.

He looked over at them. Kaoru was regaling her obasan with stories of the funny looking people she had seen at the airport, while Sei was already fast asleep on his ojiisan's lap. Yes. Surely, that wouldn't happen again. He had his family, his home, his music…his music. Music was a double edged sword, he thought, glancing back outside at the road. It was all he could throw himself into to keep busy, but at the same time it was a reminder of all those times with her…their days at the school…the duets shared by them and them alone.

But what was done was done. There was nothing else he could do. Leaning back into the soft leather car seat, Len closed his eyes and gave in to sleep.

"Wake up, dear!" Tsukimori opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight spilling into his old room as his mother opened the blinds. "The children are already downstairs eating breakfast. We've got yogurt in the fridge and some toast still in the toaster. Tsuchiura called to say he'll be coming over here at 10, and Kanazawa-sensei just rang a few minutes before. He said to call him back."

Misa strode back out the room, leaving Len to wash up and get changed. As he headed downstairs, he heard his children's voices eagerly cutting off one another.

"And then—"

"Let me tell it—"

"The woman—"

"She suddenly took out—"

They both fell silent as Tsukimori walked into the kitchen and said together, "Good morning, father."

Len's parents frowned slightly and exchanged worried glances before his father said, "Morning, son. There's yogurt. Sugar-free, just how you like it."

"Arigato."

The room was suddenly consumed in an awkward silence. If Tsukimori had noticed it, he didn't let it show as he proceeded to open the refrigerator and take out a quart of yogurt.

"So! What would you kids like to do today?" Hamai Misa asked the children.

"The botanical gardens are very beautiful this time of year," her husband suggested. "Or maybe you'd like to go to the zoo?"

Sei smiled excitedly. "Can we go to both?"

His grandparents smiled and were about to say yes when another loud "Ahem" cut them off.

"Children…"Tsukimori said warningly.

"Now, Len," his father objected. "We haven't seen our grandchildren in a while. Humor us, would you?"

He grumbled quietly, which everyone else took as a sign of his, albeit grudging, assent.

"O-oto-san? W-will you come with us too?" Kaoru asked him timidly.

"No, Kaoru. I have a lot of things to do today," Tsukimori answered, trying not to look at his mother, who stared daggers at him, or at Kaoru, who looked utterly crestfallen.

"I'm sure your father will be able to spend time with you once he's finished," Misa said quickly. "Anyway, if we want to go to the gardens and the zoo, you two had better get ready quick!" With that, she ushered them back up the stairs to get ready, leaving Tsukimori alone with his father.

He sat down at the place across Len and, after sipping his coffee, said gently, "You know, Len, Kaoru and Sei have already lost a mother. They shouldn't lose you, either."

"They haven't. I'm just raising them the way I see fit."

His father shook his head sadly. "Someday, Len, someday…"

As he stood up and placed his dirty bowl and spoon in the sink, he mulled over what his father had said. _Someday what? Someday I'll realize the error of my ways? Someday I'll get over Iko's death? _ He silently laughed bitterly. _They don't understand._

At 10, Len was home alone, flipping idly through TV channels as he sat on the couch. Kaoru, Sei, and his mother and father had already left 15 minutes ago. Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Tsuchiura.

"Where is everyone? I brought some Japanese candies for Kaoru and Sei. I'll bet they've never tried these," the pianist looked around the empty house.

"They went out with okaa-san and oto-san."

"You didn't go with them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You said you were coming over, didn't you? We have to practice."

"_Tsukimori, the concert isn't for another SIX FRIGGING MONTHS."_

"And I had to call Kanazawa sensei."

"Uh-huh. I suppose you're gonna do that now?"

"Mmm."

Sigh. "Well, put him on speakerphone. I want to join in."

Tsukimori moved the phone between them on the coffee table and dialed Kanazawa's number, the pressed the hands-free button.

After a few rings, they heard a brusque "Yo."

"Oi, Kanayan!" Tsuchiura couldn't help but smile. Though he wasn't exactly the world's most driven teacher, Kanazawa sensei was still a pretty nice guy, overall.

"Tsuchiura?"

"Good morning, Kanazawa-sensei," Tsukimori said coolly into the phone.

"Yo, Tsukimori. Now, to get down to business. About that nanny—that sounds strange—anyway, the nanny."

"What about it?"

"We've found one."

The two men exchanged glances. There was a mischievous trace in Kanazawa's voice.

"Alright, then," Tsukimori said warily.

"Don't you want to know who it is?"

There was definitely something up.

"Spit it out, Kanazawa. I know you're dying to tell us," Tsuchiura said.

"We-ell…you guys remember Hino Kahoko?"


	4. Chapter 4

shortest chapter so far. sorry. the next one will be longer.

thanks kiss-me-sweet, Edogawa Ai-chan, Jiyu22, nebhat04, and especially sera-chan for reviewing.

Chapter 4

"We-ell…you guys remember Hino Kahoko?"

Tsukimori let this sink in for a while, a bit shocked. Hino Kahoko? Of course he remembered. She had caused quite a stir at the concourse, being the only gen-ed student picked, and then walking barefoot on the stage, then dragging Tsuchiura into the competition...

Her music was, admittedly, quite different. Rough, a bit unpolished, but still, it had an enchanting quality about it. He had tutored her a bit before leaving for Vienna, and had gotten to know her more then. She was nice and definitely good natured, and he HAD developed a bit of a soft spot for her, but…her, nanny his children?

Tsuchiura was equally surprised at this bit of news. Hino! Take care of Tsukimori's kids! Hino! It had been a while since he'd seen her. They had graduated together, but after high school he had only seen her once or twice. After he left for Europe he hadn't heard from her again. _Wonder how she's doing…_ As he thought about Hino, he couldn't help but wonder if she was…spoken for. If she was still the same clumsy, vibrant girl with golden eyes and deep red hair….

"Oi," Kanazawa's voice cut off their respective reveries. "Still there?"

"Er—Kanazawa-sensei—I'm not sure about this…Hino _was _a tad…irresponsible.. back then." Tsukimori said.

"_Back then,"_ Kanazawa repeated. "Hino's a teacher now. Well, actually, she used to be a music teacher. Then she got…fired. Because of budget cuts."

"Give it a shot, Tsukimori. Hino's a great girl," Tsuchiura said imploringly.

The violinist raised an eyebrow at this somewhat obvious statement from his friend. _Great girl_. He sighed. "Very well, then. I'll take your word for it, Kanazawa."

As the teacher hung up the phone, he couldn't help but feel like Tsukimori's last statement had been more like a threat than an agreement.

At around 5 that day, Tsuchiura was practicing with Tsukimori, though he did it a bit grudgingly, since Len had insisted they start immediately in preparation for the concert. They had just finished, the last note lingering in the air, when the doorbell buzzed shrilly. Tsukimori glanced out the window and saw a head of scarlet.

"Hino's here."

Tsuchiura, more excited than the violinist, walked quickly down the stairs and yanked open the front door. As he approached the front gate and opened it, Hino saw him and her face immediately broke into a wide grin. "Tsuchiura-kun!" He smiled back and said, ruffling her hair, "Yo, Hino."

"How've you been? I hear you've been doing great. How is partnering with Tsukimori? It came as quite a bit of a surprise to me, you know, when I caught word that you two were playing together…" as she chattered on, Tsuchiura smiled affectionately. _Nope, Hino hasn't changed._

Nearing the front door, Hino saw Tsukimori and waved at him as well. "Tsukimori-kun!" she said cheerfully. "It's been a while!" He gave her the smallest of smiles and said formally, "Good evening, Hino-san."

She frowned. Why was he being so…proper? Even more concerning, why was he thinner? Why did he have bags under his eyes? "Don't mind him, the old geezer's just like that," Tsuchiura said reassuringly.

"The children should be back soon with my parents. They went to play, I believe. You can place your bags in the spare room upstairs, if you'd follow me."

As the three walked upstairs, Tsuchiura and Hino caught up on each other, chattering on and on about each other's life after Seiso. Tsukimori, as expected, maintained his silence. He only spoke when they got to her room. "Here is where you'll be staying, Hino. The room next to yours is where Kaoru and Sei sleep. Kaoru is about to be 7, and will be starting elementary next year. Sei is only 4. I'll leave you to settle down now, and will be in the music room if you need me."

Tsukimori walked back out, leaving Tsuchiura and Hino alone.

"What happened to him?" she said softly. "He seems even more…distant than he was in high school."

Tsuchiura sighed. "He wasn't like that when he was married. Michiko, his wife, changed that. I mean, for a while, he was really happy and warm and all. But when she died…" he trailed away.

"He really loved her, huh?"

"He doesn't even spend time with the kids anymore," the pianist shook his head. "He just drowns himself in performing and practicing so he won't have to look at them. I mean, the main reason we came back was because he was having a really rough time coping. Europe held too many memories for him, so…"

Hino was silent for a moment, then smiled and said, "Then I guess it'll be up to me to remedy that, isn't it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dinner that day at the Tsukimori residence was not very lively. Kaoru and Sei were already exhausted from their long excursion with their grandparents, and coming home to a new nanny and their father was certainly not helping. Tsukimori was no use, either. He just stared at his plate as he ate, occasionally giving short replies to the questions his parents asked him. The job of maintaining the already awkward non-silence was left to Tsukimori's parents and Hino.

"It's such a small world, isn't it, Hino-san? Of all the people who could take care of our Kaoru and Sei, who would've thought that you would end up getting the job?" Hamai Misa said cheerfully.

"Yes," Hino replied. "I was really quite surprised when I heard my music professor mention it to me."

"Oh, you study music now?" Len's father asked, interested.

Hino's eyes suddenly widened. Her classes at the university! How could she continue to attend them while she was taking care of Tsukimori-kun's kids?

As though she had read Hino's mind, Misa smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, we'll give you your evenings off for your classes. They aren't every day, anyway, right?"

Hino sighed with relief and said, "No, I only have to go on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays, and each take up only around 2-3 hours."

"That's good, then," Tsukimori's father said. "You'd be able to keep an eye on the kids in the mornings, then go off to the university and be back in time to get them ready for bed. In the meantime, Kaoru and Sei can spend time with their father." He gave his son a meaningful look.

Tsukimori, though, acted as though he had not heard. This didn't escape Hino, and she frowned.

After dinner, Kaho led the children up to their room for a while. In their nursery, she tried to get them to warm up a little.

"Hi, Kaoru, Sei!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Hino Kahoko. I'm gonna be your new nanny. You two can call me Hino-san, or Kaho, if you'd like. That's what my friends call me."

Kaoru looked up at her, a bit suspicious. "Why did ojii-san and oba-san act like they knew you?"

"That's 'cause your dad and I studied at the same school, Seiso Academy. We participated in the same music contest, though I was just a gen-ed student and your father was a music student."

Sei, who had, until then, been quiet, brightened at this. "You can play music?"

He ignored the not-so-stealthy glances and tugs his older sister had been giving him. Obviously, Kaoru didn't quite trust Hino yet.

"Yes, I play the violin," Hino smiled at them. "You know, it was your father who inspired me to start playing. See, at first, I was really reluctant about joining, because I didn't know a thing about playing music!"

Sei, and even Kaoru, was listening attentively now, and Hino continued to tell them about how Tsukimori's Ave Maria had drawn her to his practice room's open window, and how he had been incredibly grouchy upon seeing her. Sei giggled at her imitation of Tsukimori's reaction when he saw her standing by the window.

Soon, it was time for bed, and there was a lot of yawning as Kaho helped them brush their teeth and got them both out of their playclothes and into their pajamas.

"Good night, Kaho-san," Sei yawned loudly as he snuggled into his bed, a tattered hotdog-shaped pillow clutched tightly between his tiny hands.

"Good night, Hino-san," Kaoru said a bit formally as she climbed up onto her bed herself, refusing help from Hino. She turned her back on her new nanny and burrowed tightly underneath her lavender-colored blankets.

Hino smiled as she closed the lights in their nursery, leaving a small, beautifully made cottage-shaped nightlight glowing in a corner. It had been a good first night, all in all, she thought. Kaoru was a bit wary, but that was normal._ She'd warm up to me sooner or later._

As she was about to leave, though, this nightlight caught her eye, and she went back inside to look at it more closely. _How beautiful_, Hino thought, taking it carefully in her hands and twisted it slowly around, looking at every detail. Upon closer inspection, this cottage was actually a beautiful gazebo, a white, dome-shaped structure with French doors.

The tiny, frosted glass windows emitted soft, amber-yellow lights that came from inside. The exterior of the gazebo was covered in honeysuckle, crawling around the walls of the lamp. Here and there tiny white flowers made of ceramic dotted the crawling leaves. Hino peered inside the doors of the gazebo and gave a small, surprised gasp. There was a solitary couple dancing inside, in the center of the, incredibly, ornately tiled floor of the miniature building. The woman had flowing straight yellow hair, while the man had blue hair, a few messy strands of which fell over his eyes. The man looked incredibly like Len, while the woman was probably—

"My wife," a voice came from behind Hino. Startled, she whirled around, being sure to place the nightlight carefully back where she'd gotten it.

The voice was Tsukimori's. "Michiko got the idea from one of her favorite movies, The Sound of Music." He said shortly, in a hollow voice that echoed loneliness. "Those had been the wedding favors we handed out."

"I-it's beautiful," Hino said softly, standing up to look at Tsukimori. He was leaning on the frame of the nursery door, and had changed out of his polo from that afternoon into a loose, worn sweatshirt, probably what he wore to sleep.

"How were they?" Len asked abruptly, nodding over at his sleeping children.

"They were great," Hino smiled at him, then frowned. "They seemed to be really eager to hear stories about you, though." They were both out in the hallway now, leaving the nursery so that the children wouldn't wake up.

"Is that wrong?" he asked, as they made their way down the hall.

"No…it's just…Tsukimori-kun—" she whirled to face him. "Do you spend time with them at all?"

Len was taken aback at this. For a while, his startled face reflected his emotions exactly, then rearranged themselves back to their cool expression. "Of course I do. They are my children."

"It doesn't seem like it," she stubbornly said.

Len sighed. "Hino-san, I would appreciate it if you'd not poke your head in matters that don't concern you. It's been a long day, so you and I should just go to bed. Good night."

There were some words that, when said, are like iron doors that can close conversations just like that. Len's 'good night' was one of those.

Back in her room, Hino fumed.

"_Poke your head in matters that don't concern you!" he says! I'm their nanny! Those kids damn well concern me! _

She sighed and plopped down on her bed. _I'm not giving up_, she thought.

Tsukimori Len is going to be SO screwed.


End file.
